justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Bergen
''' '''Tom Bergen was a recurring character in the second and third season of the FX series Justified. Bergen is a Kentucky State Trooper and part of a joint task force responsible for investigating crime in Harlan County. He frequently appears during the two seasons as a partner to the US Marshals (particularly Raylan Givens). He is shot to death by Arlo Givens in "Coalition", who shoots Tom to save Boyd Crowder, not realizing Tom was a state trooper and only saw a man with a hat pointing a gun at Boyd. Bergen is portrayed by guest star Peter Murnik. Biography Background Bergen was a Kentucky State trooper who is from the Northern USA. He is married with two children. Season 2 Bergen works closely with Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens as part of the joint task force throughout season two. Bergen distrusts Harlan Police Chief Doyle Bennett because of his family's criminal history. He investigates the murder of Helen Givens but is unable to prevent Raylan from getting involved with the case. Season 3 Bergen calls Raylan to advise him that federal fugitive Wade Messer has been sighted leaving Harlan and that road blocks have been set-up. Raylan asks Bergen to text him the location of the road block and agrees to attend. Raylan manages to arrest Messer's accomplice JT but Messer himself escapes. Raylan discusses Messer’s escape with Bergen. Begen’s two children sit on the back of his car, eating a breakfast of fried chicken. Bergen jokes that Raylan drove all the way to Harlan and let Messer get away. Raylan counters that he got JT and says that his boots aren’t made for running. Bergen dryly says that a Marshal’s primary function is chasing fugitives. Bergen admonishes his children to keep quiet and Raylan asks if it is bring your children to work day. Bergen says that his wife is unwell and Raylan says that explains the fast food. Bergen then reports that the truck is clean but that it has been recorded on toll booth cameras between Harlan and Frankfort. Raylan guesses this ties it to the Dixie mafia. Bergen informs Raylan that there have been rumors of an oxycontin dealer giving addicts a list of goods to steal and paying them in drugs. Raylan is surprised, having previously known Messer as a drunk rather than an addict. Bergen tells Raylan that JT has already posted bail and Raylan asks the trooper to find out who paid for him. Bergen discovers that it was Wally Becket and the lead allows Raylan to investigate further. Raylan finds that Glen Fogel is the dealer from the rumors and ties him to Wynn Duffy. Fogel and Becket kill one another when they argue over giving up Duffy. In "Coalition", he calls Raylan after spotting Ava Crowder and Arlo Givens snooping around a bank supposedly containing Ellstin Limehouse's money. The troopers prepare to foil the robbery plan, but Tom is alerted by another trooper that Errol and Dickie Bennett were spotted leaving Johnny Crowder's bar and investigates. The bank ends up not being robbed after Boyd learns from Johnny that the money is not there, but says that another lead given says that Robert Quarles pulled into the parking lot at Johnny's bar. Tom pulls into the parking lot to see Quarles's car blown up into flames and a high Quarles laying on the ground. Tom orders Quarles to drop his weapon, but he is shot dead. It is revealed by Quarles in the Season 3 finale episode "Slaughterhouse" that Arlo Givens was Tom's true murderer and not Quarles like suspected. Arlo had shot and killed Tom in an attempt to protect Boyd (Arlo had not known Tom was a Kentucky State Trooper, and just saw a man in a hat pointing a gun at Boyd). Relationships *Raylan Givens: Co-worker on joint task force *State Trooper: Fellow State Trooper *Maclin: Fellow State Trooper *James Earl Dean: Federal fugitive *Wade Messer: Federal fugitive *Doyle Bennett: Former Bennett Chief of Police, deceased *Arlo Givens: Murderer Memorable Quotes *"If I've ever seen a clutch of fools fixin' to rob a place, I'm lookin' at it right now." to Raylan Givens as they watch Ava and Arlo outside of a bank. Appearances Image Gallery Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Arlo Givens Category:Law Enforcement